


Chasing Hearts, Hiding Blame

by CaliahAndTauran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliahAndTauran/pseuds/CaliahAndTauran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sburb has ended, and the trolls and humans are in charge of a new world. Then a new enemy strikes; boredom. Karkat is now a prime target in a game created by bored teenage girls. Who will win his heart? Or has it already been stolen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER ONE

(AN:   
T: Hey hey peeps I’m author Tauran ;)  
C: Hellooo, I’m Caliah!! Taur and I started a joint account, and are writing stories together. *party streamers* So please enjoy, and no flames! Flames will be used to burn John, and I’m pretty sure you DON’T want to do that OwO  
T: Gog you talk too much Caliah! Shush and let ‘em reeeaaad ^_^  
C: …..hag -.-  
T: Love you too. Anyways, please enjoy the story!)

 

Karkat's POV

 

"Eridan no!"

"Eridan YES!!"

This conversation was going on far too long. You look between the arguing imbeciles you call friends and sigh.   
"ERIDAN, SOLLUX, SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Both of the trolls stop fighting, apparently surprised by your sudden auspistice-like command. They stare at you, Eridan’s hands gripping Sollux's shirt, and Sollux's hand paused on the way to remove his glasses.  
Eridan drops his hands, sneering at the gemini. 

"He started it."

Sollux rolled his eyes.  
"What are you ED, a fucking grub?"

"At least I’m not loww blood scum-"

His eyes suddenly widen as he turns to look at you.

"Uh, Kar? Shit I didn’t mean-"

Snarling, you stomp over to the sea dweller, and glare up at him.   
"Once both of you fucktards get your Gog damn heads out of your asses, come find me. We’ll settle your petty issues when you aren’t acting like whiny grubs. I'll be in the fucking nutrient block."

You spin around and quickly stalk towards the door. They both call after you, so you flip them the bird as you exit the room. Why the hell do you have to put up with these idiots? Sure, you are the leader so you guess it’s your responsibility to put up with everyone's shit, but lately it’s been a lot of Eridan and Sollux either pestering you or trying to find you in the maze that is your new home. 

After the game ended, you and the others decided that the humans and trolls should share a planet. You’re not quite sure how well you'd been thinking back then. The trolls and humans were peaceful enough, but as both customs started to mix, trouble broke out. That's why it was decided, to settle differences and such, the sgrub and sburb players would all stay in one giant ass hive, and work shit out living together.

Why the fuck are you even thinking about this anyway? You don’t have to worry about that, Kanaya and Rose are in charge of that stuff, when they aren't making out anyway. You reach what the humans call "the kitchen". You like that title, it just feels better rolling off the tongue. Not that you'd tell anyone that of course.

"Karkat?"

You had been so deep in thought you hadn't realized who else was in the kitchen.

John fucking Egbert.

Heir of Breath, leader of the humans, hero of Sburb. And also, the guy you are SLIGHTLY flushed for. You start feeling your cheeks heat up, and you quickly push down the butterflies that have leapt to life in your stomach.  
"What the fuck do you want Egbert?"

He flashes you a bucktoothed grin and shrugs, stumbling over to his human "oven".   
"You looked like you were spacing out when you walked in. You alright?"

With a huff you cross your arms and mumble, “Eridan and Sollux are fighting again and I'm hiding out here until those shit heads can pull it together."

John frowns slightly at the mention of the two trolls.  
"Well I'm almost done in here, my cookies just need to cool." 

He gestures towards the little round pastries he'd just pulled out of the oven.  
"Once they're not scalding, wanna hang in my room?"

John attempts to wiggle his eyebrows, but it just looks like an awkward face seizure.  
"I promise I'll share the cookies!"

"Oh whoopee Gog damn cookies, just what I need."

You lean against the fridge, trying to look relaxed and NOT like you were freaking out because HE, John FUCKING Egbert just invited you into his room.  
You clear your throat and nod.

"Fine I guess I can hang for a little bit. You better not even fucking think about making me watch some shitty Nic Cage movie though."

John laughs, and starts piling cookies into a plastic bowl.

"Wouldn't dream of it Karkat."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wwhere'd he go? He said he'd be here, right?"

"No, he thaid he wath going to the fucking moon."  
Sollux gave Eridan an icy glare. The trolls had calmed themselves after their "little" spat and had gone in search of the cancer.

"Ha ha, so funny," Eridan drawled. "Is that howw you wwon Fef ovver?"

"Oh fuck off ED. You CAN'T thtill be jealouth over that fling. You know that the ith interethted in AA now."

"Yet another filthy loww blood." Eridan said in disgust.

Right before Sollux flung back a retort, someone cleared their throat. Both trolls whipped their heads around facing the one and only, Rose Lalonde.

"Don't suppose you two are done bickering...?"

She tilted her head, lips curling into what must have been a smile.  
Eridan immediately turned back to Sollux, who was still looking curiously at the seer.

"Wwe are, aren't wwe Sol?"

With a huff Sollux shrugged.  
"Whatever I don’t even fucking care anymore."

"Good, I have a proposition for you two. You see, me and some of the girls have become... bored. We have decided to start a little game of sorts."

"Go on," Sollux responded growing curious.

"I’m going to be blunt, so I don't have to explain all the details into making the decision. Whoever can get Mister Vantas to WILLINGLY kiss them first, wins the game. Us girls will be taking bets."

Eridan chuckled.  
"Right, that’s hilarious. I didn't knoww you had a funny bone in you Lalonde."

"I'm quite serious."

The aquarius and gemini’s smiles faded.

"What'th in it for uth? I’m not about to incur KK'th wrath jutht becathe you guyth are bored."

"The winner will have any of us girls do their chores and work for six months."

Eridans grin slowly came back and Sollux held out his hand.  
"You have a deal."


	2. CHAPTER TWO

(A/N:   
C:Hey everyone, here’s the second chapter! Uh, I’m not sure if Tauran will be making an appearance, she kinda went MIA in the middle of editing…. Oh! And i guess we forgot to mention we’re kinda new on here!! So our profile seems a little bare, gomennasai *bows*   
T: Sorry Cali, Lusus stuff. Anyways just gonna hop in and add to this. I’m really excited and am ready to write more chapters!! I’m thinkin’ Chapter two is pretty gooooood. Hope ya’ll like it. More to come! Saranghae <3)

 

"Do it."

"No."

"Come on, do it!" 

"FUCK no."

You grimace as John waves a spoon in front of your face.  
"Everyone does this!"

"I have no fucking idea what this cinnamon challenge is, but there is no way in hell I’m putting that in my mouth!"

John pouts at you, and you have to restrain yourself from rolling your eyes.

"Fine."  
You are such a fucking tool.

Beaming from ear to ear John once again puts the spoon near your face.  
"Say aaah!"

You give the spoon a dark glare before yanking it out of John’s grasp and shoving it in your mouth. At first you just try to swallow it all, but quickly discover that it was the worst possible thing you could have done.   
Throat burning, you lean over the garbage can that John had put next to you earlier when trying to convince you to play this shitty game.  
Poorly muffling his laughter, John manages to choke out, "Oh god Karkat, you okay?"  
Once you finish upchucking the powdered fire known as cinnamon you send him a look hoping he reads it as "fuck off."  
He just laughs more and seeing him like that makes the corners of your mouth twitch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"...uh Gamzee? We've looked all over the place. Um, I don't think Karkat’s in the hive."

A lanky troll shot his companion a lazy grin.

"Relax Tavbro! He's here somewhere... You don't want to give up already, do you?"

The shy taurus shook his head and looked up at Gamzee.

"Where do we search next?"

 

OoOoOoOoOo

"Dirk, should we burst into a few rooms and see if he's there? I don't think anyone would mind. Plus," Jake grins, "it'd make this seem like an action movie! Like one that my blue ladies are in!"

Dirk nods slowly.

"Sure searching rooms sounds good. Karkat has to be in one of them. Lil Cal here agrees."

Limp arms hanging around Dirk’s shoulder, the said puppets eyes gleamed. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I will take no part in any such game."

A downtrodden looking Nepeta gives her moirail a pleading look.  
"Purrrease Equihiss? Fur me?"

"It is not something one of my caste would do. Ever."

"But Eridan's doing it!"

Equius, quickly pulled a handkerchief from out of his pocket and wiped off some sweat trickling down his forehead.

"The high blood may do as he wishes, even if it is unbecoming of him."

Nepeta batted her eyelashes, with a sly smile.   
"What if I told you if we play, i’ll help you spend more time with Aradia?"

Pausing a minute to think it over, the blue blood started sweating profusely.  
"I-I need a towel."

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"Jesus Rose, are you guys really that bored?!"

"Yes."

Dave’s poker face faltered slightly.  
"Do you even know what all this could do to him? If he thinks one of those guys are just playing him he'll be heartbroken."

Rose smirked, leaning against the doorway of the cool kids room.  
"Why do you care so much?"

Dave ran a hand frustratingly through his hair.  
"It’s gonna screw the kid up, and you know it."

"I have more than half of the males in this household willing to play, if you want to warn him be my guest, but picture this. If he ended up falling for one of them and them him, he'd stop having feelings for John."

Daves face paled and he crossed his arms.  
"So what?"

"So. Your competition would be out of the way, and John would be all yours."

The blonde knight narrowed his eyes, not that Rose could tell. He'd never stop loving his glasses.

"I think you need to leave Lalonde."

With furrowed eyebrows Rose slowly nodded.  
"Fine, but despite all this the game will go on. Oh, and Dave?"

"What."

She gave a fake smile.  
"Clean your room, it’s a mess."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sighing quietly, you sneak a quick glance sideways. John was COMPLETELY enraptured in the movie. You both had conflicting movie tastes, so you settled on a mystery film. You honestly thought it was the most boring ass film probably ever created... But John was enjoying watching it and you were enjoying watching him. Gog forbid he notice.

How long was this awful movie? With a yawn, you started to doze. Then next thing you know, you're being woken up to pounding on John’s door. John swiftly made his way to the door, glancing over his shoulder at you with... a soft expression? It quickly turned to irritation.

"I’m coming, I’m coming!! Geez..."

Stretching, you trudge after him scowling through the door at whatever fuckass interrupted your John time. 

Uh, movie time.

The door swung open and revealed Dave, his fist out stretched to bang on the door again.John’s irritated look vanished.

"Hey Dave! What's up?"  
Dave strode into the room shutting and locking the door behind him, appearing to be looking.... at you?

"Vantas, you are in some deep shit."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour had passed since Dave had barged into John's room, and you find yourself more disgruntled than you were then. 

"ALL of them?" You snarl in disgust, "Just so they can avoid doing some Gog damn work? "

You take a quick glance at John, expecting him to be grinning at the "hilarity" of it all. Instead, he looks deep in thought, biting down on his lower lip. You quickly avert your gaze before you think to in depth about John’s lips. And what it'd be like to bite them yourself, kissing them passionately before....

Fucking hell you are NOT doing this right now.

Snapping out of it you access Dave. His poker face has been slipping and you wonder what has him so worked up. You spent three long years on an asteroid with that asshole and he hadn't let his facade down once. You suppose you should ask him later about it, but now he's standing up.

"Good luck, you should probably hide out somewhere till this all blows over."

You let out a strangled sound looking incredulous.  
"Where the hell am I supposed to hide where they won't find me?!"

John suddenly snaps his head up.  
"Stay with me."

You blink in surprise and the only intelligent thing that comes out of your mouth is, "Eh?"  
John stands and walks to Dave giving him one of his "bro hugs". Dave tenses slightly but holds still.

"Thanks Dave for helping him, can you keep them off his trail for awhile?"

"I'll try," Dave responded, all masks and fake smirks again.

"Take care of him, kay?"

You bristle and shout saying you can take care of yourself, but Dave just laughs, slipping out the door leaving you and John in silence.

OoOoOo

"Oi, Dirk, this is the last door on this floor. Johns, isn't it?"

Nodding, Dirk lightly bumps the door with his foot. 

"Let’s not break the door down this time. Pissing off anyone else might result in our permanent death."

He smirks and Jake looks at the door again nervously.

"Knocking it is then."

OoOoOoOo

The door knocks a-fucking-gain. Growling, you're about to stomp up to the door and give whatever douche muffin who's there the bird, when John gently grabs your wrist. Your stomach flip flops and you manage to let out a "what do you want fuckass" without blushing like some thinkpanless dolt.

"You’re suppose to be hiding, remember?"

You stare down at his hand still clasping your wrist and grumble. He gives you a smile and lets you go.

"You can go into the bathroom and shut the door so whoever it is doesn't see you. I'll tell you when they’re gone."


	3. CHAPTER THREE

(A/N:   
C: Tauran isn’t here right now, she has a music thing going on…. So you’re stuck with me this chapter! Apologies for any grammar errors you might come across, Taur normally helps with that *nervous smile* It looks so far that we are going to TRY ‘n update on a daily basis… But it’s probably not going to stay like that. School keeps us busy X( And i guess i forgot to mention that WE DON’T OWN HOMESTUCK! No profit will be made off this story! Soooo without further ado, I bring you….. THE THIRD CHAPTER!

 

"Sure he isn't here Johnny boy?"

Jake pops his head up looking past John at his room. Smiling nervously John gives a forced chuckle. 

"Trust me, you'd know if he were. He'd be shouting your ears off."

There’s a banging sound from in the bathroom and John drops his head, wincing and muttering a curse under his breath.

“What’s that?”  
Jake tries to shove past John, but the heir clutches at the doorframe, his knuckles turning white. 

“Nothing! I swear!”

Dirk looks at you skeptically and Jake continues, 

“That didn't sound like nothing.” 

With a strained smile John looks at them pleadingly.

“Come on guys, I wouldn't lie to you! Anyways, since you guys are here,” he gives them the most innocent look he can muster, “I was in the middle of a Nic Cage marathon, wanna join?”

They both visibly wince, and with some apologies for interrupting, leave. 

John comes to get you a few seconds later.

“Jegus fuck that took forever.”

“Well sorry for trying to get them to go away.” 

“Maybe I should just let one of those Gog damn idiots win.” 

John scrunches his eyebrows together. 

“WHAT?”

“It doesn't have to be one of them.”

You snarl in frustration. 

“Well I’m not going to fucking hide for the rest of my life!”

John’s face tints red and you wonder if you’re imagining it.   
“Pretend… you’ve fallen for me.”

You have to process his words before your own face colors. John “no homo” Egbert? Acting as if you're flushed for him, you almost laugh, it shouldn't be too hard. 

“I’m not going to force you to act like you’re in a red relationship with me.”

John crosses his arms stubbornly.  
“You wouldn't be making me.”

Huffing, you cross your own arms. As much as you like the idea of being with John, you aren't desperate enough to fake it.

“No.”

“Why not Karkat? You trust me, don't you?”

A little too much.

“I’d trust Terezi before I'd trust you,” you say, lying through your teeth.  
You trust him more than you trust anyone, but you don't think you’d ever tell him that.  
A flash of hurt crosses his face and he slowly drops his almost always present smile. 

“Look Karkat, I WANT to help you. Listen, please say yes I don't wan-”

“No, YOU listen. I don’t think you know what you're getting into.”

John runs a frustrated hand through his hair, and walks back over to the sofa, plopping down. You follow sitting next to him, shoulder to shoulder. 

“John, you know they’d want proof, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“That means things that matesprits do. Hugging, kissing, cuddling, you fucking name it.”

John’s eyes cloud over, and his expression becomes unreadable. You want to know what he’s thinking. Is he disgusted at the thought of acting like a couple with you? Or would he do this just because you were “best bros”? He snapped out of it, blinking rapidly.

“Karkat?”

“What?”

“Does it really bother you that much? The thought of being in a relationship with me?”

You’re taken aback at the question and want to say no, no of course not, but something holds you back. He’s always been so insistent with the others that he wasn't homo-fucking-sexual. What if you say the wrong thing? He might start avoiding you, or maybe even hating you, and you don't really want to take that chance. You settle with a harumphing sound and ask if it really matters. He looks back at you with his bright blue eyes, mouth in a thin line. It’s a look so unnatural on his face that you almost wince. 

“If you want to fucking act like we’re a thing be my guest. I just want you to know it won't be easy to convince them all.”

“We’ll try though right? I don’t want you having to do this alone.”

“I wouldn’t be. Either way I’m coming out of this with a fake relationship.”

The corners of John’s mouth turn up, and his smile returns.

“Damned if you do, damned if you don’t.” 

You groan, slinging your arm over your eyes. 

“So...I guess that means...we should probably go do this thing now? Like… rather than later.”

“Do WHAT exactly?”

“Stop hiding you and make it...you know clear that they can’t play this game anymore because you're with me.”

“Oh. Yeah. Okay?”

You watch John stand up and walk towards the door, he turns around and beckons you to follow him. Gog, are you really gonna follow John around and then profess that your love for him in front of all of your friends? Oh hell no. That would be fucking humiliating. No you are not going to be the desperate one here. You stand up, marching past John, and look back at him with a smirk.

“Coming fuckass?”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

You reach the common room, and fling the door open, stomping in with John stumbling after you. Rose, Kanaya, and Terezi stare at you as you stand in the doorway, fists at your sides. You assume Dave is staring too but you never know with those hidden eyes. As you glance at your friends you realize you have no idea what to say. As far as they’re concerned they think you know nothing of their little “game”. 

Dave raises an eyebrow above his shades, “What?”

You snap out of your thoughts, “What?”

He tilts his head sarcastically. “Why are you just standing there?”

“Oh...uh-”

“Hey Karkles there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Terezi stands up and saunters toward you. As she giggles and un-sneakily sneaks up to you, John elbows your ribs and shoots you a sideways glance, mouthing, ‘What now?’ You look around and see Rose pull out a notepad as she watches you and Terezi. No, wait, not a notepad, a score keeping pad. She’s getting ready to see if Terezi will be the head runner. Terezi slinks up to you and licks her lips.

“Heheheh, hi there Karkat.”   
She puts an arm around your shoulder and leans toward your face. 

“Hi...” 

Oh Gog. Is she going to try and kiss you right now?! You feel your cheeks heat up with embarrassment, thinking about your old flushed feelings. Then your embarrassment turns to anger. How could she do this? No, you won’t let her. The game can’t end now anyway. It’s to soon. You haven't even told anyone you’re “dating” John. 

“I have a surprise for you. Try not think about it too much. It’s nothing really.” 

She slides another arm around your head and smiles gleefully. Oh no. Oh no. OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO. You duck down awkwardly and she falters, tripping on your toes. She falls onto her ass and growls.

“What the hell Karkat!?”

“Uh, oops.”  
You glance at her, flustered.

“What’s wrong?”   
She stands up and brushes off her pants. Kanaya furrows her brow and gives you a worried look.

“....” 

There's pressure to do something. But you don’t know what to do. Everyones staring at you and it’s really starting to piss you off. You didn’t ask for any of this. You have to stop it. You have to do something. You look over to John who’s been watching you carefully. 

You make eye contact and he nods at you. Is he cuing you to take some action? Say something? Is he trusting you to get out of this? Make the right call? You're gonna take that as a yes. What the hell else are supposed to do? Stand around like an illiterate twat? You reach over and grab John's hand violently. 

Tingles run down your spine and your stomach does a somersault. You ignore the raised eyebrows and confused looks, dragging John over to the couch and pulling him down next to you. You squeeze his hand and stare straight forward angrily, trying to control your nerves, ignoring John’s derpy smile. Rose raises one of her dainty fucking eyebrows, probably wondering if John is actually a player in the game. Her eyes start to narrow suspiciously and you know John has to do something. He’ll have to make the first move or Rose will know. 

You slowly raise your eyes to look at him, and see he’s smirking at Terezi. You squeeze his hand ever so slightly, and that jerks his attention back to you. He tilts his head ever so slightly, as if to ask, “What?”.  
You flit your eyes between him and Rose, as the Seer turns back to talk to the jade blood. A look of understanding flashes across his face and he returns the squeeze. The room is quiet, marred only by the quiet chatting of Rose and Kanaya. 

John turns to face you, and leans down. You panic for a second, holy shit is he actually going to kiss you?!? Now?!? He rests his forehead against yours, and places his free hand on top of yours. This quickly catches Rose’s attention and the talking silences. John lets out a sigh, so quiet you’re sure only you noticed it. It was then, John fucking Egbert decided to start talking.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

(A/N  
T: Oi! We do not own any of the shitty romcoms listed in this chapter! They just happen to be ones I know bcuz I’m a romcom addict sometimes...don’t tell Cali!  
T: ;) Oh and babez (I think 4 chapters in we’re close enough that you can be my babez) Anyway I wanted to write this in now because I don’t know when Cali dear will be back and posting this up. So I’m sorry if it’s later than you want it. :)   
T: P.S. I don’t wanna spoil anything buuuuut I think you’re really gonna be likin’ this chapter *Wiggles eyebrows* and it’s gonna be even better by chapter 5.  
T: OMG P.S.S… What, is that even how double P.S. works? Whatever, I just wanted to say that I just saw some reviews from you guys and It made me sooo happy to hear ya’ll are likin’ this so I wanted to let ya know that I heart you and all of your beautiful faces!! X3  
C: I’m baaaac- wait what. Jegus, way to make use of your A/N abilities *rolls eyes* Sorry for Taur’s ranting, and thanks again. Every review, follow, and favorite brightens our day <3)

 

He speaks your name quietly, but loud enough to let the others hear.  
“Karkat?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve been through some really tough times together… And through it all I’ve learned to trust you, and care for you. When we first met I thought you were just some grumpy asshole and-”

He moves a hand to your cheek, just barely touching, making you want to lean into it.

“-I guess that was pretty accurate.”

You growl softly, wondering if he’s actually going to go anywhere with this. He lets off a chuckle and continues. 

“But you’re so much more than that. To me.”

He takes a deep breath, and you almost convince yourself this is real. That this wasn’t some act.

“Karkat, those rare smiles you sometimes give me, light up my day. When you laugh, I just want to laugh too, even if I don’t know why you are. You’re what I think about as soon as I wake up, and the last thing I think before I go to sleep.”

You hold your breath, hooked on his every word. You close your eyes and slide your hands up to his face, as you listen.  
Your heart stills as he says the last four words.

“Karkat, I love you.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dave invites himself into his sister's room and bounces onto her bed.

“Looks like John has won the game. It’s over.”

Rose turns towards her ecto-brother, her lips pursed. 

“They haven't kissed yet David.”

Dave holds her gaze.

“Don’t call me that.”

Rose rolls her eyes and sits on her bed next to him.

“Did you come here to gloat? That’s not very becoming of you… Dave.”

Adjusting his glasses, the Knight smirks.  
“Surprised by the outcome?” 

“Not exactly. I’m sure, dear brother, you warned him, and John, too.”

“How could I not? You sent a hoard of lazy bored fuckers on him. The poor dude would’ve gotten pulled apart.”

“Well then, a new game has started.”

“Are you shitting me? John’s as good as won, just leave it at that.”

“If they’re going to fake this, then I want them to convince me.”

“You are a sick, sick girl.”

Rose gave him a cold smile.  
“Not sick, just in need of entertainment.”

Dave stands angrily, raising his voice.  
“Give me the new rules then. If we’re playing a new game whether they want it or not, I’m in this time.”

Gracefully, Rose gets off the bed, standing across from her brother.   
“Rule one, John and Karkat can’t fall for, or kiss anyone else. Rule two, they have to convince me, it’s real. If it gets too much for either of them you lose. Rule Three, you can’t intervene.”

“All this for six months off of chore duty? Hmph, that’s kind of lame.”

“Are you proposing a new prize?”

“If Karkat and John succeed, I want you to give up all your notebooks, novels, wizard porn, everything. For six months.”

“Then if they do not, I get to confiscate your apple juice and turntables.”

“You drive a hard bargain Lalonde…. Deal.”

“Excellent. Now if you don’t mind, Kanaya should be here soon. I think you can find your way to the door.”

With a short nod of his head, the Strider exits Rose’s room. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John drags you behind him back to his room, chatting excitedly.   
“Do you think we convinced them? Damn, I made a pretty convincing love confession, didn’t I Karkat?”

You’re still a bit flustered and you’re sure the damned color of your blood is showing in your cheeks. 

“Yeah,” You mumble. “I was almost convinced.”

He grins at you.  
“Good.”

You wonder if he’s talking about his acting skills, when suddenly you’re being pinned to the hallway wall. 

“What the fuck-”

John leans in, his lips almost touching your ear.  
“Look to your left, no don’t turn your head.”

You look to the left and see Dirk and Jake walking towards you.

John’s hand is placed on the wall next to your face, the other on your chest. You’re so close to him, and you’re not quite sure what to do. You guess just standing there, with John looking like a possessive piece of shit, works. The two stare at you as they pass by visibly miffed and doubtful. They don’t say anything, thank Gog, and turn a corner, going out of sight. You sigh, relieved. You really didn’t want to deal with their bullshit right now. 

You tap John's shoulder, and say, “They’re gone, you can get the fuck off of me.” 

He doesn’t move, and you try to scowl at him, turning your head to look at him but getting a facefull of hair instead. 

“John, did you hear me you lousy piece of-”

He suddenly jerks back, moving his hands stiffly to his sides.   
He smiles uneasily at you.  
“Sorry Karkat, I guess I zoned out.”

“Right,” you huff. “Can we get out of this hallway now? .… I don't want another one of those nook sniffers ogling us.” 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Hey karkat?”

“WHAT NOW?”

“If you’re making me watch one of your shitty movies for change, then it’s probably gonna be some cheesy romcom, right?”

You burn holes into the side of John’s ignorant head.

“NO, it is not a cheesy romcom. It is an educational film depicting the greatest struggle for all intelligent life. Love. With sides of saucey puns and sassy wordplay.”

John wrinkles his nose. 

“You find that stuff actually interesting?”

“HELL FUCKING YES I FIND IT INTERESTING NOW SHUT YOUR WRIGGLING TRAP AND APPRECIATE MY KNOWLEDGE FOR ONCE.”

“Okay okay sorry, I was just gonna say, that watching these dumb things are for couples. So that kind of makes this like a movie date right?”

You grip the ‘Just Go With It’ case tightly and walk over to pop it in.

“No Egbert that does not make it a Gog damn date.”

When you turn around, John is staring right into your eyes. You falter a bit and look away from him, tripping and falling face first into a pile of his weird ghosty shirts. They smelled sweaty and- ewewewewew! 

You scramble to get them out of your face, when you realize they’re ghosty boxers. Dammit, that wasn’t smooth at all. John is muffling a laugh, and you just wanna punch him in his stupid cute face for making this so hard on you. You plop down angrily on the couch, and press play on the remote.

“...Um Karkat-”

“Come on the movie hasn’t even finished the pre-credits and you're already interrupting.”

“Karkat lean back.”

“Excuse you?”

“On the couch. Lean back.”

Before you can ask him what the fuck he’s talking about and call him an idiot, he leans over and pushes you into the couch. 

“Hey-”

“Trust me already, will you?”

“What?”

“Look if someone walks in and- … and we’re awkwardly sitting on opposite sides of the couch then, well that’ll probably raise some eyebrows. Especially Roses. So we should sit together.”

“Yeah, okay fine whatever. Idiot.” 

You smile to yourself. Looks like you got your insult in after all. 

John leans into you, and you comply by laying your arm around his shoulders. As he settles against you, your stomach tingles nervously and goose bumps race across your skin. You sigh and let out a growl to make sure he knows you don’t like this. Of course you actually love this, and so you pull him in tighter. Gog, this is going to be a long movie.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

(A/N  
T: I am soooo sorry my little honey bunches, I have had writers block and Cali didn’t know where to pick up from where I left off and it was just a mess. But we got the chapter done up and all ready for ya!  
T: P.S. *Confetti canon* JOHNKAT WARNING UP AHEAD Oh and I’m saying sorry now for the way this chapter ends. But I felt like It needed to end this way to keep things interesting ;)

 

You rub your eyes and yawn, attempting to stretch out your body. But something is weighing on you and you can’t maneuver under it very well. You arms are free but something is in them. There’s a head on your shoulder and a body lying on top of you. John. John is lying on top of you. John Egbert is ontop of you. John fucking Egbert is on top of you sleeping right now. 

His arms are wrapped around your neck and under your head. Oh Gog what are you supposed to do? What are you even supposed to fucking do with this? Should you wake him up? Would that be weird? Did this happen by accident? How- oh Gog you have to pee. Wow you seriously need to take a fucking piss right now. Oh shit now really, what are you supposed to fucking do? You don’t want to move him. This would actually be really great if you didn’t have to a piss so bad. 

As you try and think of a way to wriggle out of his grasp, he yawns and lifts his head. You aren’t sure how he’s going to react so you relax and close your eyes, hoping he still thinks you're asleep. You feel him slide his arms out from under you and push his body up. He stops and you can feel him staring at your face. He sits up all the way and straddles you. Wow he’s really taking his fucking time to get up. Seriously you need to go. He shakes your shoulder and whispers.

“Hey, sleeping beauty… wakey wakey.”

You fake wake up, by grumbling and stretching and yawning and hope it looks like normal waking up. You look up at John and scowl at him. But John just reaches over and pulls his glasses off the coffee table and slides them on. You're about to tell him to get off when he leans down and brushes his lips against your neck. Your skin prickles and you take in a sharp breath. You stiffen as he lifts his head up and lightly runs his lips along your jawline, to your ear. He whispers gently.

“Do you think that would be a convincing move? Infront of everyone, later?”

You mentally slap yourself. For a second there you thought he was actually doing that because he liked you. For real. But of course, he doesn’t. You sigh, and speak quietly.

“Yeah, I think it’ll work... just fine.”

John sits up again and smiles at you.   
“Thanks, I thought so too.”

“Congratulations. Now can you get the fuck off me? I HAVE TO PEE.”

oOoOoOoOoOo

“Bro, we need to talk.”

“No, bro we don’t.”

“Dave, level with me, you’re not yourself. I can see when the facade is for irony and when it’s for masking pain.”

“How would you know anything about what I’m feeling.”

“Are you kidding me right now? We’re bro’s of course I know.”

“Dirk. You aren’t the ‘Bro’ who raised me. You don’t know anything.”

“You aren’t the ‘Bro’ who raised me either. Yet I know everything.”

“What? No you don’t. What are you even talking about?”

“Dave, we’re the most alike people in this house. You’re the only person who can read me. Same goes for you. I’m the only one who can pinpoint your problems, right through your cool guy exterior.”

“Ca-”

“And you know that. So quit it I don’t wanna deal with your act right now.”

Dave droops his head and takes off his shades.

“Dave what’s bothering you?”

“The game. The game was bothering me.”

“Well it’s over now, John won and he’s dating Karkat now, I guess.”

“.... yeah.”

“Do you still like John? I thought you said you got over all that.”

Dave sighs deeply.   
“I said that, because it was easier to pretend I was, than to face the fact that I like him and there’s no way   
he’ll like me back.”

“Why didn’t you use the game to get Terezi to seduce Karkat? Then John would’ve been open and you could’ve made some sweet moves on him.”

“Because that wouldn’t be fair to Karkat.”

“Well there's no game now. Besides John is just Karkats bro. I bet John was probably just faking it with Karkat to win the game. A couple other people think so to. So go shut it down.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s why they were faking. ‘Cause John is just a ‘Good bro’. No other reason at all. No way some idiot warned them. And I bet there aren’t any more games being played and deals being made. No possible way for that to fucking happen. That would be dumb because then I would have to sit here and encourage their fucking ‘relationship’ to win. Which is totally frustrating and excruciating.”

“The hell are you mumbling?”

“Nothing. Just forget it. Look I’m not going to be an asshole and screw my friends over.”

“Okay man I’m sorry. I just wanna help you out.”

“Thanks. But I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about my shit.”

“Aight. Sure… But if there’s- I mean- You know if you wanna talk...Look, if you’ll let me, and you want it, I’m here to help.”

“I get it. I said thanks. But there’s not. So can we drop this now?”

“....Sure bro.” 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Oh Equihiss! You look purrfect! Buuuut I look even better!” 

The olive blood teases her moirail and adjusts his bowtie. She spins around in her light blue dress and looks to the blue blood for approval. He nods at his small friend and picks up a bouquet of robotic flowers he built. Nepeta grabs the daisies she picked and throws Equius a mischievous grin. 

“May the best moirail win.”

The two set out in search of the mutant blood. Nepeta scampers off to where she expects to find her old flush, while Equius stalks into the various social rooms in search of Karkat or anyone who may now where he is. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour or so later Equius stops by the nutrient block to grab a paper towel and dry off a nervous sweat. As he shuffles through the doorway he sees you tromp in loudly. 

“Karkat, excellent, I see you have come into the ‘Kitchen’, as have I.” 

The highblood approaches his former leader and holds out the metal flowers.   
“I must ask you now, if you would accompany me, and no one else, on an outing for dinner and hand-holding.” 

“Uhh… dude…” Oh Gog this is awkward.

“I apologize if I sound demanding but I must command you to accept my invitation. It is not optional at this point… er, please.”

“Actually Equius, um… look I don’t know how to tell you this nicely, but…” Shit this is weird. Does Equius not know the game is over? Where is John? It doesn’t take very long to grab a phone off a shelf so we can listen to stupid music in here. “Equius I am not going to go out with you, okay?” 

“According to my blood status I outrank you, therefore I must insist.”

“Come on the casting system isn’t really a thing anymore. And the game is over, I’m dating-” 

You freeze. The game's over, but you’re not dating John. Not really. It’s all just a big lie of fake affection to keep your ass out of the frying pan. You realize you haven’t actually called John your boyfriend. Not out loud. Not once. His name sticks in your throat. This is getting to real. Eventually this will end. You’ll fake break up or something and be left with a million real things you wanted to say. You don’t want to call him your boyfriend, because you’ll never want to stop. 

Suddenly your awkward stuttering is interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. You and Equius turn toward the sound to see John folding his arms in the doorway. How long has that asshole been standing there?

“Excuse us Mr.Egbert, we are handling some business.” 

“No you’re not. Sorry but there's not anything happening here. He is my boyfriend.” 

Well apparently he’s been there long enough to understand that you’re being courted like a fucking princess and need help. Equius stares at John for a moment, slowly realizing by he, John meant you. 

“Oh dear, I-...I apologize.” 

The blue flustered troll stumbles out of the kitchen, mumbling something about fiddles and sticks. 

After Equius leaves, John walks over to you and starts playing some song on his phone you don’t recognize. He sets the electronic on the counter and reaches over to open a cabinet. He was going to show you how to make something called corn bread, before that whole scene that just unfolded. You don’t really want to corn some poor bread anymore. You're more concerned about the way John called you his boyfriend. 

You replay the scene in your head as John pulls out a box full of yellowy powder. “He is my boyfriend.” the tone of his voice, especially on those last two words. “My boyfriend.” You’ve never heard John sound like that. He sounded almost angry? No, not angry. Besides, John would never get mad at Equius, or anyone, over something as silly as metal flowers and a dinner date invitation. You think he almost sounded… jealous. You watch John, sleeves rolled up, mixing ingredients into a large plastic bowl. Jealous. Of you. With someone else? You want it to be true. You want to believe it so badly. 

“Karkat?”

“Huh?!?”

“Didn’t you hear me?”

“....What?”

“The corn bread recipe… weren’t you listening?”

“The… recipe…?” 

Oh Gog has he been talking to you this whole time? While you were spacing off in your John thoughts? Shit. Is he gonna be mad at you? 

“Uh I-... I was listening. But ya know you should probably start over anyways…. in case you fucked something up.” 

John gives you a ‘Yeah fucking right’ look and you gripe at him to stop pouting and make the stupid bread already. He shakes his head and starts talking you through the recipe again. You move behind him and peek over his shoulder to watch him work. But after a couple of minutes you get bored and hop up onto the counter. John starts talking about some dumb thing Dave did, and you chuckle at his silly joke. 

The two of you ramble on about skateboarding accidents and embarrassing moments until pretty soon you’ve forgotten why you’re even in the kitchen because you’re too busy laughing. Suddenly you’re the only one laughing and you look up to see John zoned out but staring at you. You wave your hand in front of his face, asking him what he’s looking at. He blinks and focuses on you. 

“I said what the fuck are you looking at?” 

John whispers quietly, “ I think Rose is in the doorway.”

“What do you mean you think?” 

You turn your head to face her and to tell her to fuck off, John time is occupying the kitchen right now. But John steps forward and forces you to face him, not letting you get a good look at the door.

“ I’m pretty sure no one is there, idiot.” 

“N-no, she is.”

“Well then-” You try to turn again but this time John places his hands on your thighs. 

That gets your attention, and suddenly you don’t give a shit if Rose is there or not. 

“Better keep her from getting suspicious… right?”

Seeing an opportunity, you take a shaky breath as you reach out and grab the collar of Johns shirt. 

“Right…” You mutter as you pull him toward you. 

John slides his hands under your knees and pulls you to the edge of the counter, pushed between your legs. Still holding his shirt, you yank him to your face and lean your forehead against his. John runs his hands up your legs and around to the small of your back. He pecks your neck gently as he runs his hands under your shirt and against the skin of your spine. Your stomach flutters and you pull back to look at him, trying to read his expression.   
Where is he going with this? What is that little half smile for? Like he knows something you don’t. John leans forward, and pauses inches away from your face. Then slowly leans down more, but changes his mind and pulls back slightly. You watch him intensely. You know what you want. But what is he doing? Your knuckles turn white as you grip the fabric of his shirt. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. This is driving you crazy. 

You look at his lips, squeeze your eyes shut, and close the distance.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

(A/N:  
C: Holy shit, sorry it has taken us so long to update!!! School’s been keepin’ us busy…. Forgive us? *goofy grin*  
T: What hag #1 said. We feel so awful and we’re really sorry. This chapter also may be a bit short, but I wanted to get it to ya ASAP

 

You lean back into the couch and tap your finger on your mug. How long has it been now? You look up at the wall clock. 56 minutes. 56 minutes and 1 second. 56 minutes and 2 seconds. 56 minutes and 3 seconds. 56 minutes and 4 seconds. 56 minutes and-

“Why are you staring at the clock like a freak?”

“AAAHHHH!!!” You throw your mug and stub your toe on the coffee table. “OW! FUCK!” 

“What the hell Karkat?!”

“I DIDN’T KISS ANYONE 56 MINUTES AGO! WHAT!?! WHO SAID THAT? THEY’RE A FUCKING LIAR!”

“Jegus. What has gotten into you?” 

Vriska flips her long hair over her shoulder and throws her hip to the side. “Gog you’ve been acting like such an idiot but seriously I think you’re starting to lose it.”  
You look over at her miserably. “It’s none of your fucking business.”  
Vriska smiles cruelly. Oh Gog she has something to fucking say doesn’t she. Like, ‘Oh but it is my business.’ and then she’s gonna go on and on about some fucking thing she found out with her manipulative ways. 

Vriska saunters over to you and relaxes back on the couch. She chuckles and shakes her head. 

“Oh but Kaaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat, heh heh, it is my business.”

Yup, there it is. 

“I would like to know, what’s wrong my dear friend?” Vriska’s voice drips with sarcastic concern. “Also I have something I believe I should tell you, and I need you in tip top shape. So talk to me.”

“Why?” You grumble.

“Because the higher you are the more fun it is to watch you fall.” She flashes you a smug grin.

“Screw this I don’t have time for you.” You stand up but she hisses loudly..

“Oh really?! What is it exactly that you need to go do oh so badly right now?”

You glare at her and cross your arms. “Fine, what is it that you want?”

“Well, before I came in here to see you spacing out like a weirdo, I was going to tell you something important.”

“Why?”

“For fun. Look I was walking around minding my own business, when I heard a little chat between our two ironically cool assholes.”

“So you were prowling around looking for shit so you could stir up some trouble and what, now you want to tell me about the evil plan you’ve formed?”

She scoffs at you. “Are you kidding me? When are my plans ever that simple? Besides it really was an accident. I was only looking for Terezi for- er… nevermind.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t ask.”

“I’m not. I swear.”

“So anyway, I heard Dave admit a little something to Dirk.”

“And what’s your fucking point?”

“Jeez what's with all the hostility? I thought you would really care about what I have to say.” She pouts at you unconvincingly.

“Well I don’t.”

“Well you should. Since it concerns your boyfriend.”

You look at her warily. “What did you hear?”

Vriska throws her arms in the air, “Please Vriska tell me this really important thing you overheard and graciously came to inform me about. Oh! Pfft of course Karkat you are so welcome.”

You stare at her blankly.  
“...Please.”

“Aw okay, only since you asked so nicely.” Vriska clears her throat and leans over to you secretively. “It seems that Dave has had some unspoken red feelings for our Egderp.”

“Wha-?”

“Oh and he doesn’t want to screw you over because you’re friends, but he does think of you as competition. Plus he doesn’t think John will ever love him back. Betcha didn’t know there was a twist to that. Hm… oh aaaaaaaand I think I heard a hint of possibility that a new bet is going on, in the undertone of Dave's voice.”

“Another bet? Who made it? Was it Rose again?”   
You ball your fists tightly. Gog you are so sick of this.

“I don’t know. But you really should be more concerned with the fact that Dave and you are in competition for John.” 

“He… He wouldn’t...”

You rub your arm nervously. He’s your friend and he wouldn’t hurt you … would he? But he’s the one who helped you. If he hadn’t you wouldn’t be dating John. Well fake dating. But a fake boyfriend isn’t competition. Unless he knows you actually really like John. Ugh of course he knows. Why else would you be any competition at all?

“Yup, well I’ve done my good deed for the day.” Vriska stands up and stretches, “Enjoy the smooth sailing with John. Heh, while it lasts.” 

You stare at the ground and plop back on the couch, defeated. Who knows Dave’s intentions? Besides he probably has more of a right to go out with John than you. 

“Oh, and uh dude, next time someone walks in, try not to be spacing out like a loser.” Vriska rolls her eyes and flips her hair over her shoulder again. 

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah yeah whateveeeeeeeer. Just being helpful.” The blue blood turns and walks out of the room, leaving you to your thoughts, and some other new shittier thoughts.  
oOoOoOoOoOo

“Dave!” John calls over his best friend and suddenly Dave is sitting across from you in a chair. You look away from him and intertwine your fingers with Johns. 

“Hey John.” 

“Hey Dave.”

You can feel his red eyes looking you up and down through his dark glasses. “Hey bro.”

You continue to avoid his gaze. “...Hey.”

“Whats up?”

“Well-” Dave cuts John off and turns to you. 

“Karkat, hey man can you get me some apple juice?”

You glare at the cool kid and snarl. “No asshole get your own fucking apple juice, you have legs.”

“Dude c’mon just get me some juice. Please?”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Dude.”

“No.”

“Hey you guys-”

“Nope.”

“Apple.”

“Fuck.”

“Juice.”

“You.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Pretty please.”

“NO.”

“Guys stop. I’ll get it.” 

John gets up to fetch the apple juice. About to leave you alone with Strider. Oh hell no. You stand up quickly and push John back onto the loveseat.

“I’LL GET THE FUCKING APPLE JUICE.” 

You stomp away into the kitchen to get the damn juice.

“Stupid Striders and they’re stupid juice.” You grumble to yourself as you rummage through the cold storage ingot, or as the humans call it, the ‘refrigerator’. 

You find the oblong container of appley liquid and set it on the counter. 

“Does that dumbass really love John?” You wonder aloud. A pang of guilt socks you in the gut and you look down sadly. You pour the caramely coloured juice into a glass and put the carton away. As you walk out you think of a way to talk to Dave. This mess wasn’t really your fault or his fault or John’s fault. But it sucks, and he is your friend.   
You get an idea and laugh to yourself, wondering if it counts as ironic. You hurry back into the kitchen and get out a step stool, hopping onto it you get on your tiptoes. You open the cupboard again and look around the top shelf. YES. Hahaaaa. You found it.

You pull the sippy cup out and plop it onto the counter. You take a minute to shake your head at the little red cup. Dirk thought it would be funny to make Dave use it, but he ended up drinking out of it more than Dave.   
You pop off the lid and pour the apple juice into its new container. Now you’re ready to give it to Dave. Hopefully this will appeal to his ironically too cool side and he’ll understand that it’s your way of apologizing. Like a piece offering or a truce symbol, to show you don’t want to lose him as a friend. Yeah he’ll probably get it.   
You walk out of the kitchen for the second time. As you reach the commons room you hear Dave talking to John very quietly. You stop and put your back to the wall.

“Really? Whoa. So how was it?”

“Gah Dave! Don’t ask me that. I’m not going into depth about it, it’s my business.”

“You are blushing so incredibly brightly right now you look like a cherry. Oh man, I gotta show TZ.”

“Shut up I’m not blushing, jeez.”

“Wow, so it was that good, huh? You’re even trying to deny it even though you're in an undeniable situation and it's pretty blatantly obvious.”

You hear John sigh loudly.

“Yeah okay. It was…”

“I am your best bro you have to tell me more about this kiss man.”

OH GOG. KISS? ARE JOHN AND DAVE TALKING ABOUT YOUR KISS? 

“Alright. It was kind of amazing actually.” 

John chuckles reminiscently to himself and you have to make yourself take deep breaths. Kind of amazing? You know you thought it was amazing but… John did too? He really did? Does that mean…? You remember the kiss. How special it felt. How it almost seemed to last forever, yet didn't last long enough…

You look at his lips, squeeze your eyes shut, and close the distance. 

Your lips connect and your heart skips. John doesn’t pull away, instead he pulls you in tighter, and your stomach flutters. He accepts the kiss and you take it as an okay to push further. You let go of his shirt and wrap your arms around his neck. His body is warm and you press into it. He kisses you eagerly and holds you against him. You open your mouth and John deepens the kiss, making you dizzy. The moment drags on and you hope it never ends. You wrap your legs around John's waist and almost as if on cue, he lifts you up. You falter for a moment and John chuckles. Rolling your eyes you lean in again and make contact with his soft mouth. You feel your back scrape along the wall. How did you get over to the wall? Whatever you don’t care. You slip out of John's grasp and lean against it. He hunts down your lips and mumbles incoherently. You feel for his hands and interlock your fingers. John slides your hands above your head and pushes into you, kissing your neck. Your skin tingles and you open your eyes. You happen to look over his shoulder at the doorway, and no one is there. For some reason you smile. You don’t even know why. Something to do with someone who should be watching but isn’t? Your train of thought gets fuzzy. You can’t remember, not with John all over you like this. You let out a chuckle, right now is the only thing that matters. John turns to you and sees the stupid grin on your face and then smiles himself. You nuzzle his forehead and close your eyes again. You find his mouth, kissing him until you can’t breathe, and then some. John laughs and starts smiling again and you have to break the kiss. He rests his head on your shoulder and sighs. You let go of his hands and wrap your arms around his warm body. 

“Weren’t you making corn bread fuckass?”

John laughs again, quietly.

“Yeah, I was.... fuckass.”

Now that you think about it, you two never did finish that cornbread. You hear John talking again and you turn your attention back toward their conversation. 

“You know?”

“Of course I know, I’m not an oblivious idiot.”

Shit what are they talking about now?

“When did you figure it out?”

“Awhile ago…”

“So you knew he liked you this whole time? Why didn’t you do anything about it?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to be straight with me.”

“Okay.”

“Did you not say anything because you don’t like him back or because you do?”

“I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to, okay? I was… afraid to…”

“That kiss then, it was because you actually do have feelings for him?”

“.....”

Dave’s tone becomes urgent. “John I need you to tell me. I need to know how you feel about him.”

“Why? I barely know myself….”

“It’s… because… look bro just tell me, it’s not important why. C’mon we’re friends,” Dave's’ voice cracks on   
the word friends. “You’re just supposed to tell me this stuff.”

“Ugh alright.”

You lean towards the doorway in anticipation. This is it. You are going to find out. No more confusion from this whole kissing thing. You’ll finally know, if he really likes you or not.

“Thup KK.”

“WHAT!?!”

You jump and slam your elbow into the wall. Spinning around you see Sollux right in front of you. Tripping on air. You slip and fall back. The AJ is saved by the sippy cup you cleverly contained it in.

“Now will you stop bothering me about it?”

Dave forces a chuckle. 

“Heh, yeah man. Just keepin’ updated with all your drama. Ya know?”

Wait. No. Shit! You missed it! YOU FUCKING MISSED IT!

“Yeah sure. So what about you? Since we’re gossiping like little fucking sisters here.”

“Me? Pfft. I ain’t got time for that. Besides, no one can handle Dave Elizabeth Strider.”

John laughs.  
“Whatever.”

“What in the fuck KK are you flailing around for?”

“NOTHING.” You growl and hop to your feet.

“Are you okay? You thound thoutier than uthual.”

“Yeah. Later Sol.”

You decide it’s time to enter before Sollux realizes you were eavesdropping out here. You walk in and hand Dave his Apple juice. 

“Aw sweet bruh, thanks.”

You avoid John and sit down on the opposite end of the couch. Dave's sarcastic eyebrow peaks over the top of his shades as he stares at the awkward space between you two. 

“Uuh…”

John rolls his eyes, and scoots closer to you, squishing you against the arm of the couch. You force a smile while strangling Sollux in your head. He smiles back easily, and you wonder what he told Dave. You let out a puff of air, and silently fume with anger. John notices your nervous foot tapping and gives you a look of concern. You sigh and decide to worry about it later. You don’t want him to get upset, besides it’s not really his fault that you’re an idiot. You jab him in the side playfully and he smiles, grabbing your hand. You squeeze his three times, one for each word ‘I love you’. You’re surprised when John squeezes back four times, for ‘I love you, too’. You wonder if that was just a coincidence, or if he knew what you we’re saying?

“Miss me?” You see Johns lip twitch up into a smirk, and you swear you’re going to kill that fuckass.

“Of course,” you say resting your head on his shoulder, hoping your blunt horn is stabbing him in the neck. You are going to find out what he said one way or another. 

Dave stays quiet during your exchange with John, and you wonder where his normal ironic quips are. Your mind flits to what Vriska told you but you dismiss it. Thinking about it makes you uneasy, and you need to stay alert while you're out in public with John.

Dave stands and waves dismissively. 

“I’m gonna hurl if you two keep actin’ like that.”

He flashes the infamous Strider smile at the two of you and saunters off.   
Something about his smile seemed off, and your grip on John's hand tightens. You know exactly why it was off. He pulls back, forcing you to move your head off his shoulder. 

“You okay Karkat?”

You force your hand to relax and lie through your teeth.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

(A/N:  
T: Ayo shawty! Are you the next chapter? Cuz you’re standin’ here in front of me and lookin’ so fine! XD JK, but ya’ll do look fine I’m sure. Anyways yes here is chappy seven. Whoop! I know we have been a bit lazy do to break and I apologize for that but we did get seven written and this is it. Hugs and Kisses thank you for the favorites and follows they make my heart cry happy tears and my face smile in cat emojis, have fun ;)  
T: P.S. It would be super sweet if ya’ll could write us some reviews pertaining to our portrayal of the characters. I don’t know how well they are coming across, I’m hoping canon but if they seem to OOC or something let us know! We’ll fix it in the next chapter and try our best to make the characters behave the way they, you know, are supposed to behave. Thank you honey bunches!  
C: *late author is late* Uuuh what Taur said! 

 

“No.”

“PLEASE KANAYA. YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON I CAN TRUST TO HELP ME PLEASE.”

“No.”

“WHAT WILL IT TAKE? BEGGING? I CAN BEG. LOOK. SEE? I AM ON MY KNEES. I AM ON MY KNEES GROVELING AT YOUR FEET FOR YOUR HELP. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?”

“No.”

You groan in frustration and stand up.   
“Why not? Why? What reason is floating around in your fashionably adorn think pan that is preventing you from the use of the word used to express affirmation, which in this case would really fucking help your friend out. That friend being me asking you to say yes and HELP ME.”

“The reason is, I just cannot play auspistice for you and John right now. I am sorry Karkat but my plate is already full, and-”

“Come on Kan I need you to do it. No one else has the tact to be my auspistice, especially in this situation.”

 

“Shh! Karkat listen. Even if I had time to, I wouldn’t-”

“WHAT!?”

“Calm down and listen.”

You furrow your brow and close your mouth.

“Karkat….” Kanaya sighs and rubs her temple, “John is human. It is very tricky and difficult to correctly auspitize for a human. I’m sure it’s possible but I wouldn’t be able to do it the same for you both, and honestly I doubt I can human auspitize for him whilst troll auspitizing for you.”

“Please Kan I need you to try.”

“I’m sorry but it isn’t going to happen. Besides, would John really want a troll auspistice? Don’t you think he would find that a bit invasive? Though if you’d be willing to take it into consideration, I have some advice for you.”

“What?”

“Try a human approach. Be straightforward, and honest, and tell John exactly how you feel about him, yourself.”

Your stomach tightens in fear as you imagine assembling the courage to admit your feelings, and all the possible reactions you could receive from John, without the help of anyone else, completely on your own.   
You shake your head furiously and mentally slap yourself for being a coward. You’re angry that you can’t just make things simpler, and angry that John is making you feel this way, and angry that Kanaya won’t help you the way you want, and angry that- Your train of fury is stopped short by a dainty hand placed lightly on your shoulder.

“Karkat, stop shaking your head. You know it is okay to be nervous?”

You look down and sulk.   
“Not really.”

“It is.”

You sigh and look up. You’re out of witty remarks and you don’t really feel like spouting out long winded stanzas of rage. 

“It’ll be fine Karkat, don’t worry too hard.”

“Okay… sure, whatever.”

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me I have some things to attend to. I have a sort of date, with Rose later.”

Kanaya waves you off and you exit her room. You start walking down the many halls of the communal hive with no particular destination in mind. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As you shuffle through the, as the kids say ‘house’, you listen to what your friends have been up to since you and John started ‘dating’. When the Alphas are around you hear them chatting and being quite frankly cooler and more attractive than everybody else. But sort of batshit crazy in their own way, like you and your friends. You don’t pay them as much attention because they usually aren’t home this often. Or maybe they are and you just never noticed. 

You pass by Tavros playing games with Terezi in the downstairs commons room. You look outside to see Aradia dragging Vriska around the yard. Probably babbling about going out exploring in the woods somewhere, and digging up who knows what. Gamzee is napping on a couch and you give your old moirail a reminiscent look before continuing your walk. You hear a distant banging and then a shattering sound, followed by some yelling. You think it’s probably Equius, maybe building something. Nepeta is probably with him, and she most likely knocked something over for weird role playing cat reasons. 

In a nearby room Sollux is flapping his lisping tongue at Jade and shouting about computer terms you don’t understand. Wait- Jade? How long have those two been talking? You didn’t know they even talked. You sure have missed a lot. You pass by the pool and consider going for a swim, but Feferi’s in there and bothering her would be awkward. You’re not sure where Eridan is because he isn’t creeping around Feferi, and   
he isn’t the one Sollux is yelling at. 

You stare at the ground and let your eyes glaze over, lost in thought. You kind of like these people. As much as you hate them, and as awful as they are, you sort of care about them a bit. You never were a great friend, and after the game you still haven’t taken advantage of being able to spend time with them. Watching them now, you feel so out of the loop. Maybe you should put some time into hanging out with them. You wouldn’t mind hanging out with them some. Find out what they’re up to, and if they’ve changed since the last time you really knew them. 

You’ve been so focused on John, and so busy being annoyed by everything and everyone from afar, that you hadn’t realized you missed them. You don’t think they’re really that bad actually, it was kind of dumb of you to be so angry all the time. There’s a lot going on inside your head and it would be nice to have some friends to talk to or do stuff with. You know, to like, get away from all the shit you’re tired of dealing with. 

You decide that you’re going to make time for them. For your friends. Yeah, but, what about John? You guess you’ll just ask him for some, uh, space? Like, less fake boyfriend time and more friend-friend time? Gog damn orifice shitting fuck. You can’t ask your fake boyfriend for fake time off to hang out with your friends. He is your friend. Whatever, this is confusing and you don’t care, you’re going to ask anyway.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kanaya taps her fingers uncomfortably, looking upon her girlfriend with concern.

“Something has been bothering me.”

Rose looks up, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“The boys… You should stop teasing them. Things will get messy if you continue. Have you seen the looks Terezi gives Karkat? She’s awfully embarrassed. And the way your brother-”

“Ecto-brother.” Rose corrects firmly.

“Very well, the way your ecto-brother looks at John?”

Rose nodded, one corner of her mouth turning up.   
“It’s amusing. The other girls think so, too.”

Kanaya stood over her matesprit, looking grim. Rose softens her smirk into a smile, especially meant for the jade blood. They had retreated to Rose’s room for the evening, and Kanaya was plagued with the memory of Karkat’s distressed face as he had told her his troubles earlier. 

“Do you not care if one of them gets hurt?”

The blonde shifted in her seat, an old rocking chair she used when she was knitting, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s just a game. Nothing more and nothing less.”

Kanaya crossed her arms, staring down at Rose. Since when had the sweet, if not distant girl, become so cold? They’d been together for a few sweeps, and she hadn’t noticed the change at first. Little things had begun to grab her attention, such as how her snide comments had gotten harsher, and how she spent less time with Dave and the others, and more time with her. 

“Playing with their feelings is not amusing. It is cruel.”

Suddenly something seemed to snap within Rose, and she stood abruptly sending the rocking chair tilting dangerously. Her lavender eyes flashed with anger as she glared up at the troll. 

“Stop looking at me like that! What’s happened to you Kanaya?! Normally you’re on my side!”

“Don’t be childish Rose. This is not about taking sides, it is about what is right and wrong.”

“You’re my matesprit though, the right thing to do would be to stand by me.”

“Not if you aren’t even acting like my matesprit. I don’t understand, what is the purpose of causing them trouble anymore?”

The normally calm and collected Rose was quivering with anger and distress. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her nails digging harshly into her palms. Kanaya stood tall, and although she looked stern, her insides were turning. The one she had held so dear, was not acting like the same person. Even when they had been in the veil and Rose had taken to drinking, she had not acted even remotely like this. 

The jade blood stook a deep breath and started, “Rose-”

“Stop,” the angry girl snapped. “I really don’t need to hear this right now. Get out.”

Kanaya took a step back as if the words had physically hit her. A pained expression crossed her face, and held as Rose glowered at her. 

“We can talk later, but as of now we’re done. I can’t do this with you anymore.”

With that Rose turned her back on Kanaya. The troll almost immediately fled the room, failing to hold in the opaque green tears streaming down her face. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

You’re heading to John's room, when a streak of red, black, and grey pushes past you. You swivel around, unbalanced, and catch sight of Kanaya before she turns a corner. Why is she in a rush? You shrug it off and continue your trek. You’re still not exactly sure what to tell John. You think you’re taking one of those break things? You’re pretty sure that’s when humans take friend vacations and just chill for awhile before getting back to being serious. Um, probably? But how do you say that? Something along the lines of ‘I want to see less of you and more of my other friends.’

No, wait, that sounds fucking insensitive! Maybe ‘we should spend some time apart’? You growl and scuff your shoes on the carpeted floor. Why is this so hard? Oh fuck. There’s his door. You find yourself about to knock, but withdraw your hand. You still don’t know what to say. Taking a deep breath, you prepare to pound on the door. But you don’t have to. It swings open, and John pokes his head out, quirking an eyebrow. 

“How long were you going to stand there?”

“What the fuck how’d you-”

“You aren’t exactly a quiet person. I heard you stomping over here.”

“Oh.”

You rub your neck and nod to the door. 

“Can I come in?”

John grabs your wrist and pulls you in, shutting the door behind him with a kick. 

“Geez Karkat, normally you don’t ask!”

“Sorry for trying to be polite, fuckass.” you huff.

The Heir drags you over to his couch, and you notice that he’s cleaned up a bit. There’s still clothes hanging off random surfaces, but not as many. He pulls you down next to him and you cross your legs, eyeing his hand still wrapped around your wrist. He doesn’t seem to notice, and smiles at you with his bright eyes, and you can’t help thinking that, shit, this is going to suck. 

You decide to get right to it. Like ripping off a human band-aid. 

“John, we need to hang out less, I think. Like uh… a break?”

His smile falters and he tilts his head.

“What do you mean?”

You slide your wrist out of his grasp, so you can cross your arms. You gaze fixedly at the ground next to him.

“I want some time so I can hang out with my other friends. I mean, it’s not like we’re actually dating in the first place… Right?”

You feel your heart wrench painfully as he slowly replies, “...Yeah.”

You take your eyes off the floor a moment to look at him, and frown as his smile slipped into an expression of gloom. You nudge his leg with your toe.

“What’s that face for?”

“Nothing.”

“Then stop looking like a kicked puppy Egbert.”

“I don’t look like that!”

You roll your eyes and get up. You’re about to head over to the door, but John grabs the edge of your shirt.

“For Christ’s sake what now?”

John bites his lip, and damn you wish you were the one doing that to him. No! Red light dammit. No more of those thoughts right now. You are trying to focus on other relationships and people that are important to you. 

“After all this is done… You’ll still be my friend, right?”

His friend? You’re not sure if you’ll ever be able to return to being just his friend again. Not after the kiss, and everything else that had happened. You wanted to be more than that. You shake your head and step away, making him lose his grip on your shirt. 

“After all of what? It’s just…. a game,” You close your eyes. “.... an act.” 

“Is it? I mean…. friends though. We’ll go back to doing friend stuff, right Karkat?”

You snap your eyes open and stare in confusion at the heir of breath. You’re not sure what is being said at this point. And you don’t know why, but the next words that come out of your mouth, feel like the only answer.

“I’m not sure we can John.”

You turn on your heel before you can see his expression. You’ve as good as told him that you’re flushed for him, implying that you were more than friends and wanted to stay that way. But you don’t want to face any rejection he might stutter out, along with his “no homo’s”. Not right now. Rushing out of his room, you don’t see the crestfallen look he has aimed at your retreating form.

(A/N:  
T: Hi… So uh yeah, double note in this one. I just wanted to come down here and chat with ya a bit. So… RoseMary.... Is it broken up? Well.... I am so sorry I know how hard it is shipped. I ship it to the death and it makes me sad to sink it but don’t worry it’ll be okay. I promise we have some new ships sailing in plus I mean who knows. You'll just have to wait and see. It will get better and be awesome so, just, please trust us and don’t hate us and don’t burn us please.   
T: Also Cali wrote most of that sooo…. But it was more my idea sooo…. but she made it sad sooo.... yeah. I am sorry I promise I love you and I’ll try to be sweet to your feels. Also what’s happening with John and Karkat and Dave??? I don’t know, more feel stuff that’s for sure. (Sorry again) So hang in there! We’ll get more posted as soon as we can. (Side note- we may be starting some new fics soon and finishing old ones and posting those. So look out for new activity)  
C: I think we might try n’ finish up this story in the next chapter. Possibly two. Thanks for putting up with us so far! We’re pretty excited about our upcoming fics, which probably include more JohnKat. Heh…. Also, we take one-shot requests!   
Reviews are love, and flames will be used to make Karkat flambé OuO


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

(A/N:  
T: *phew* Wow so heeeyyyy. Oh god please don’t hate me I know I’m horrible trash and neither of us have updated in months. We’re terrible. Buuuut look we got a chapter for you and it’s full of all sorts of plot development. So yay and thank you to all who are sticking with us. <3

C: So the story’s almost over! It’s a little sad, but honestly, I’m eager to start on our next multi-chapter :P  
T: Ha that’s funny. You actually seemed serious for a second there. Ending the fic in this chapter. Pfft, yeah right.  
C: O.O Okay maybe that won’t happen. Soon though. Probably. And a reminder: WE DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK. No matter what Taur says! No profits are made off this story :)  
T: WHAAAAAT! I never said we owned Homestuck and I never said we’re makin’ money off this, ya butt. That would be cool tho. Too bad we’re just a couple of gay teens, huh? XD Anyways I think we should get back to screwing around and making dumb fics about our OTP’s... we have more chapters to write. O.O

OoOoOoOoOo

The noise of knocking resounds around a messy room. The walls are red, plastered with photographs and shitty swords. Dave Strider slides a pair of headphones off his head, and pushes his chair away from his work desk. Before he reaches the bedroom door, it bursts open and slams shut behind a blur of black, white, and green. 

“John?”

“Dave, I think I messed up.”

The boy was wearing his slimer shirt, one Dave hadn’t seen in ages. 

OoOoOoOoOo

Dave looks at his friend surprised, his eyebrows raised, sliding off his shades.  
“He really broke up with you? I thought… Well aren’t you both into each other?” 

John looks down and sighs.  
“I… I don’t know anymore…”

“So he doesn’t want to be with you?” 

The blonde asked a little too hopefully. But John didn’t seem to notice. 

“I guess not. He said he wants to spend time with his other friends. Since that dumb game where everyone was after him is over, he doesn’t need to hide anymore. And I guess he doesn’t need me anymore. I guess… I was wrong. I was taking up to much of his time. He was just stuck with me and… he doesn’t actually like me anymore… like I thought. Dave I don’t know what to do. I messed this up… I-...”

Dave turns John’s face to his to find tears welling in his eyes. He doesn’t cry though. He just stares, brows furrowed and waits for an answer. Hoping his friend can help him, but he cannot. The blonde shakes his head and pulls the dark haired dork into his arms. 

“I don’t know what to do John. I can’t help you…”

“... Please Dave I need you, I need someone, I can’t do this by myself I don’t know how to fix it. I didn’t even know what I was doing… I guess I’ve had a crush on him and I thought this was a chance to entertain it… see if he really liked me and maybe try and talk to him about it when the time was right. You know I figured out about his crush on me awhile ago, but I've never really been sure. Sometimes I really doubt that he still does. I still hope he has held on to me but.... that hope is all but gone now… and I just don’t know what to do anymore please help me.”

“I don’t want to.”

John pulls away from his friend and gazes up at him, confused.

“I don’t want to help you John. Plain and simple.”  
Dave drops his head and looks away.

“Wh- why not? We’re friends Dave why would you say that?”

“Is that all we’ll ever be?”

“Dave…?”

The blonde stands up, his fists clenched.  
“I’m not helping you John because I don’t want to see you together anymore. I don’t care about Rose’s bets. I don’t care if she takes my apple juice or my turntables. I don’t care if I should back off because apparently you like Karkat and everything. I don’t care anymore John.”

“Rose? Bets?”

“Yeah Rose made a bet with me. But I guess I lose haha jokes on me.”

“Why do you lose?”

“Because I’m not supposed to interfere. I’m not supposed to let you two break up. And I’m supposed to make sure neither of you fall for anyone else. But I didn’t do any of that. I lose.”

“But you didn’t interfere.”

“Well I am now. Because I’m not helping you be with him. I don’t want you two together anymore and I never did.”

“But before you said-”

“I know what I said… John… I’m not saying that anymore. I- I want you to fall for someone else.”

“Why? And why did you start another bet with Rose? And who is-”

“Me. John I want you to fall for me. No matter what the consequences are I don’t care. I love you.”

The dark haired boy rose to his feet, slowly, walking up to Dave.  
“I didn’t know.”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t get in the way, I wouldn’t ever let you see the way I feel. Not unless… I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“I see.”

“...I need to know. Is there any chance here John? Do you love me? Like, would you want to be with me kind of love me?”

John sighed and pulled Dave into a tight hug  
“...No.”

The blondes face twisted as he bit back tears.  
“Okay…”

“I’m going to leave now Dave… I don’t think you want me around.”  
John pulled away, turned, and walked out the door, disappearing without another word. 

Dave stood by his bed, tears falling silently from his cheeks. John was right, he doesn’t want him around right now, it hurts and it’s embarrassing. But he doesn’t want to be alone… where could he possibly go? The blonde left his shades on the bed as he walked into the hallway, which was unlike him, however there they sat, watching him leave. He wandered down the hallways, not really sure where he planned to go. 

After a few minutes he found himself in front of a familiar door. One with a familiar yellow sign, with familiar blue and red colouring. He knocked, and a moment later the door opened. 

OoOoOoOoO

You place a card on the table, thinking maybe it will be a good move. Of course you have no idea. You don’t know what game you’re playing and you have no idea how the rules work. But you won’t tell them that. 

Tavros raises his eyebrows and nods approvingly.  
“Uhh, wow Karkat nice move.”

Haha yes. You will destroy your puny friends.

“I don’t get this game.”  
Terezi sniffs her cards again and sighs.

Aradia puts down her cards and shakes her head.  
“C’mon it’s easy!! Aren’t you still all about games?”

“Yeah I am… I just don’t get this what are we even playing anymore?”

Tavros throws his arms in the air. Obviously disappointed in Terezi’s lack of respect for the game.  
“We're playing Fiduspawn! Only the best card game ever!”

“Oh…” Terezi puts her cards down. Right. Well I don’t want to play anymore let’s do something else.”

Tavros frowns and holds up a card.  
“But I didn’t even get to use my secret weapon and throw my Oogonibomb.”

“Oh blah blah blah c’mon there’s more fun things to do than that.”

Tavros pouts but seems to surrender the continuation of this game. You sigh in relief, you really didn’t want to try and fake your way through that game any longer, or find out what his Oogonibomb was going to do.

“So then what do you wanna do Terezi?” Aradia asks while she gives Tavros his cards back. 

“Well I would suggest some kind of jury to be formed so we can hold a trial…”

You laugh to yourself, you guess old habits die hard. 

“Buuuuuuuut I don’t think you guys are really up for it.”

“Pff whatever Terezi.” Aradia turns to you, “What do you wanna do Karkat?”

You frown and look over at Terezi.  
“Hold on a second… Terezi… What you just did there… did I hear eight u’s in that but?”

“Uh heh, what? Noooooooo.”

You smile at her suspiciously.  
“And eight o’s in that no?”

“Ugh what are you trying to say?”

“I think you know exactly what i’m trying to say.”

“Noooooooo I don’t Karkat. So why don’t you shut up?”

“Hmm… well drawn out sentences really aren’t your thing… however they are Vriska's thing. But hmmm, well I just can’t think of any reason why you would suddenly dawn her quirk?”

“What I spend a lot of time with her.”

“I know. She told me.”

Terezi jerks her head toward you.  
“What?!”

“Well the other day she was talking to me and mentioned that she had been looking for you... for…” You wiggle your eyebrows at Terezi and laugh. You forgot how much fun it could be to mess with your friends. 

“Oh Gog.”  
Terezi covers her face and flops onto the floor.

“Haha don’t worry, I’m just teasing. So, are you two like a thing now?”

Aradia interrupts and pokes at Terezi.  
“Ooooo Terezi do you have a girlfriend? Are you really into the spider troll????”

“I don’t know?”

“Uhh, well… I think you should ask her. I uh, never really could find an even ground with Vriska but if you can you should try.”  
Tavros smiles encouragingly at his teal blooded friend. 

“Oh wow thanks Tavros.”

“Yeah and if you need any quadrant advice, come ask me.”  
You smile at Terezi and shrug.

“Okay sure Karkat. Soooooooo, what about you though… I mean you’re going to give me some quadrant advice but you know you’re quadrants aren’t doing so good. What’s up with that?”

“Oh yeah… well I just,” You look down and fold your hands together, “I don’t think John and I were really ever gonna work…”

You sigh frustrated. You can’t tell any of them he doesn’t really like you and that it was all fake. You wish you could, but you can’t. 

“Plus honestly I wanted to spend more time with you guys. I felt kind of guilty that we never hang out anymore because I was spending all my time with him. 

“Well Karkat,” Aradia pats your shoulder lightly, “You know you could have always looked for a happy medium. I mean you know Feferi and I are a couple and we spend time together but also here I am chilling with you nerds.”

“Huh, y-yeah… I guess maybe. Maybe I was just thinking in extremes?”

“Yeah, maybe you were.”

“Hmm… I guess if I had found some kind of compromise it would have worked out. Oh, hahaha wait no it wouldn’t have because John doesn’t like me and actually probably hates me now…”

“What?” Jade strolls into the common room and stands by the group. “John doesn’t hate you Karkat. He likes you, you’re his friend. Er- well… look he doesn’t hate you, he misses you.”

“Yeah Karkat I mean it seemed to me that John really did like you a lot. You know really seriously liked you.”

You stare at your hands and think about everything that happened. You know he doesn’t really like you the way they think. But even so, if he at least wants to be friends, if he misses you, if everyone thinks you two should try again… maybe you done fucked up….

You stand up and knock a pile of cards onto the floor.  
“Hey!”

“SORRY TAVROS.”  
You stumble and push past Jade.  
“SORRY HARLEY BUT I’M GONNA NEED YOU TO MOVE IT…. I NEED TO GO FIND JOHN.”


	9. CHAPTER NINE

C: Eheh hey guys 0u0 sorry it's been forever since we've last updated   
T: I don’t even have an excuse I am sorry. It was like I had ideas and Cali had ideas and we were trying to resolve things and put them together but we weren’t sure exactly what to write or where to go with something or how to start it.  
T: The story is much longer than originally planned and we would stop writing for like a month because I get writer's block and im all eehhajgfjgvfdlgdjfgl and so I apologize again. Buuuut hopefully finally posting this will help to make up for it. And I know Cali would like to end the story in this chapter buuuut we’re not quite done. So after this there will be one more short update and then this story should be final *phew*  
C: We’re so happy y’all have stuck with us this far! Oh and uh disclaimer: We literally just own the story, characters belong to Andrew Hussie. Flames will be used to roast the Mayor~

 

So here you are. You know you should probably knock on John’s door but every time you reach out, your hand stops mere inches away. You can’t bring yourself to try to fix this. Things started out fine at the beginning of it all. You two were friends, and that’s honestly all that mattered. So what if you were flushed for him? So what if he was on your mind every minute of everyday? He didn’t see you in a romantic light, and although it stung a little that was fine. 

As long as you could still make fun of his stupid movies and roll your eyes at his dorky laugh, you didn’t mind. But then you had to go and fuck things up. You got a little selfish and let him pretend to be your matesprit. Chivalrous John Egbert decided that you were a damsel in distress in need of saving. And you let him, because even if it was only for a moment you wanted him to be yours, and you to be his. 

It was almost like a dream. He was the perfect actor, and you fell for him all over again. That’s why you realized it had to stop. If it wasn’t real you didn’t want it. He asked you if, after the game was done, the two of you could still be friends, but how could you? After being red with him, how could you ever go back? He’d move on after this. You were sure of it, he’d find a real matesprit. The very thought makes your stomach turn. 

You felt guilt, towards him and towards your friends. The game had torn you away from them, and shoved you at John. Once the giddiness faded, dread began to take its place. You know you were safe now in a new universe with new rules, but you couldn’t stand to lose your friends again. Even if it wasn't through death, you didn’t want to go through that again. So you ran from him. But now you’re here. You’ve stopped trying to knock on his door, and you’re now sitting beside it with your claws digging into the grungy hallway carpet. 

With a sigh you let your head fall back onto the wall. You survived the end of the world, but you swear this human will be the death of you. 

OoOoOoOoO

John had returned to his room after talking to Dave. He instantly collapsed face down on his bed. Things were a mess, and he knew he had to fix it. He may not technically be the leader anymore, but if things fell apart between him, Karkat, and Dave he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. They’d been through so much, and there was no way all this drama was going to break the bond they’d forged through despair, suffering, and bleak hope. For now though an emotional overload was making him feel a bit numb, and he was content with moping around on his bed. 

He fluffed up one of his pillows to perch his chin on, and stared at his wooden headboard with disinterest. He should paint it green to match his room. Maybe Karkat would help him with that. If things ever went back to normal that is. Or if normal wasn't possible, maybe just different. Different had a nice ring to it John thought. He honestly didn’t think he wanted normal anyways. That meant going back to being just friends with Karkat. 

But then again, normal was safe. They’d be able to fall back on the relationship they use to have, where they ignored the others blushes and avoided eye contact when their other friends pestered and teased them. It wasn’t what he wanted, but John would rather have that than nothing at all. John let out a soft huff of air. Karkat didn’t want anything to do with him though. 

“We’ll go back to doing friend stuff, right Karkat?”  
“I’m not sure we can John.”

Just remembering him say those six words made John’s chest hurt, and he places his hand just over his heart. He couldn’t have meant it… Right? In every alternate timeline he and Karkat had at least been friends, so why were things falling apart in this one? 

John rolled onto his back and slowly sat up. Thinking too deeply about all this was doing him more harm than good. He just needed to buck up and talk to Karkat himself! John needed to know where they stood with each other. Was this stupid game seriously going to be the end of their friendship?

OoOoOoOoO

Your silent moping was abruptly interrupted as John’s door flung open. Now on the one hand you were glad he was the one to come out first, you just couldn't have brought yourself to knock on the Gogdamn door. On the other hand IT FUCKING PISSED YOU OFF BECAUSE HE SLAMMED THE DOOR INTO YOUR TOES. Whoever designed this fucking building should’ve made lighter doors, because you could've sworn you heard your toes crunch as the door collided with your feet. You let out a stream of curses and shot up.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!”  
“Karkat? What are you doing out here?”  
“Definitely not waiting for some fifty ton door to break every bone in my foot! What’s got you in a fucking rush?” 

John’s fingers skimmed through his hair, as he looked down at the floor. 

“I was actually looking for you…”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”

An awkward air filled the space between the two of you until John cleared his throat. 

“We need to talk Karkat.”  
“I know, I know,” you grumble, picking at a seam in your sleeve.   
“Well since we’re both here, do you wanna…?”

John nods towards his room with a questioning glance. You wrinkle your nose.   
“Last time I was in there I got a face full of ghost boxers. Unless you’ve cleaned up that hell hole, we’re going to my room.”

The blue eyed boy’s posture relaxed as he chuckled. 

“You’re the one who tripped Karkat, you can’t blame me!”

With an indignant sniff you turn on your heel and start walking to your respiteblock, a few yards away down the hall. 

“I’ll do whatever I Gogdamn please.”

This statement was followed by a steady silence. Something hovered in the air between the two of you. Not awkward again, more like hesitant. Where was the easy back and forth banter you used to have? As soon as you stepped foot into your room, and John shut the door, he spoke. 

"I- I'm sorry Karkat. That I wasn't honest with you, or careful about your feelings."

He’s… what? Sorry? Words began pouring out and you couldn't stop them, even if you tried.

"You're sorry? For that? Are you fucking kidding me? How could you help the way you feel, I was being selfish. I'm sorry for all my shit and messing up stuff with you and Dave. I get that I was probably in the way of you two and then messed up your feelings and hurt him and then got mad at you and that was stupid of me and I shouldn't have gotten carried away with it and I just really wanted to feel like we were something John and that was dumb and I screwed up our friendship, I should have just made out with Terezi or something. And then I felt like I was losing my friends over nothing because, like, what even was our relationship it was empty and one sided. BUT THAT'S OKAY, THAT'S OKAY. As long as you can find it in yourself to... forgive me then I wouldn't mind being friends John... like when you asked before? I was just hurt and trying to save myself from feeling worse about all this later and well I didn't mean it like that and i'll be whatever you want just please... please don't hate me John."

John stared at you with wide eyes. Maybe you said too much? Gog you hate feeling vulnerable like this. 

"...Karkat..."

You pursed your lips tight, holding your breath.

"...You've got it all wrong. I don't hate you, god I never did you fuckass, I love you!"  
"...WHAT??"  
"I loved you the entire time why do you think I wanted to try being in a sort of relationship with you?"  
"Uh, because you're John fucking Egbert, hero and saviour of us all and I was a damsel in distress as well as your friend and you'd do whatever necessary to help?"  
"Well, I guess yeah that's true to some extent. I probably would do that kind of thing for you guys but not go as far to kiss and be so intimate with them!"  
"Oh my... Gog John I… I'm a fucking idiot."  
"It's okay, I am too."  
"So do you wanna... maybe... wait no what the fuck am I thinking... Dave... Dave is into you. That's part of this issue."  
"I talked to Dave earlier. I told him about how I feel about you. He told me he loved me. Then I told him I don't love him back."  
"Whoa..."  
"I can't fix Dave... he has to do it himself. Or find someone else to fix him. But it isn't going to be me. I can't do it for him... I don't feel that way. However I can fix us. If you'll let me?"

You stood quietly, your mind reeling, as John actual fucking Egbert took your hands in his.

"Karkat..." 

And for real this time-

"Would you..."

-asked to be your matesprit.

"Like to be my boyfriend?" 

"I don't... I mean yeah, yes! Of course but uuhhh... words?"

"Tell me how much you love me. Tell me how much you missed me. Tell me how you want to kiss me and fall asleep watching movies together."

"Okay okay I fucking get it." You sigh and squeeze Johns hands. "I want all that, and you. I want to push you up against a wall and kiss you. I want to wake up to you and fall asleep to you. I want to be disgustingly in love and I want to be around you all the time and I want you to hang out with my friends and I want everything to be okay."

"Okay."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."

John leans his head down and holds your waist tightly. This feeling is familiar, as you slide your hands up to his face and pull him toward you. Leaning in for a long awaited kiss, his warm lips press into yours...

OoOoOoOoO

“It’s been a long day.”  
“Hath it?”

Dave’s sitting on Sollux’s bedroom floor, head in hands, while the troll is sitting in his desk chair, typing away at his computer. Dave isn’t quite sure if he’s paying attention or not, but either way he continues. 

“Yeah. The guy I’ve been in love with for years has no romantic interest in me. Deep down I think I knew it’d end up like this, with the way he always talks about Karkat.”

This seems to catch the mustard blood’s attention, and he swivels around in his chair to face the distraught knight. 

“Oh, tho you finally told Egbert how you feel.”  
“Did literally everyone know I liked him except for him?”  
“He’th more thick headed than a brick wall… kinda like Jake,” The troll chuckled, “Are you really all that thuprithed?”

Dave allows a small smile to break through his mask, and Sollux returns it. 

“I guess not.”

Sollux looks between Dave and his grubtop and sighs, closing it and dropping down to sit next to him. 

“I can’t exactly thay I’ve had thomething thimilar happen, becauthe all the trollth want me..."

Dave raises and unamused eyebrow, and Sollux hurries and continues.

"...but I know what it'th like to lothe thomeone important. Quadrant thtuff hath never really worked out for me. I gueth I thould have athked thith firtht off, but are you okay? Need a thoulder to cry on?”

The troll smirks as Dave scoffs. 

“Just because I have the best poker face out of all of you, doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings. Don’t be a sarcastic dick.”  
“Taketh one to know one.”

Dave snickers and bumps shoulders with Sollux. Dave’s playful demeanor slowly fades however, and his shoulders slump.

“I still can’t believe how stupid I was.”

Sollux regards him with silence, and Dave exhales slowly.

“I loathe myself for letting myself get hurt.” The blonde adjusts his glasses and adds, “Don’t tell Kar I said that. He’ll rant about his whole blackrom with himself phase.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll only hold that over you every chanthe I get.”

Dave snorts, once again ramming the mustard blood with his shoulder. This time though, he doesn’t move away and sits there, leaning against Sollux. He’s silent for a few seconds before saying quietly, “It hurts.”

Sollux moves his hand to Dave’s waist, pulling him closer against him. 

“I know.”

Dave stays quiet for a moment, enjoying the contact and the comfort. Then a curious frown makes its way onto his face. 

“Hey sollux…?”  
“What?”  
“Are you usually this nice and… chill with your friends? Do you have to comfort them or listen to them a lot?”  
“...No.”  
“Huh…”  
“What?”  
“I don’t know… you're just kind of good at it I guess… I didn’t think you would be, but I felt like there was no one else I could talk in confidence to… so...“ Dave chuckles and shakes his head against him, “You don't have a thing for me do you?” 

The cool kid asks him as a joke, but Sollux doesn’t answer. The knight is suddenly very aware of the mage's arm around him and his head resting against his and the slightly softened demeanor. Like he turned the prick levels down 5% just for the blonde. 

“...Um… Hello?? You still there man?”  
“Hm? Yeah… thorry…”

The two stay quiet again for awhile. Dave considers complaining more, crying, maybe trying some jokes, but before he makes up his mind Sollux speaks up.

“Dave?”

Instead of answering Dave keeps his mouth shut and listens.

“Uh… tho would you like to hang out thome more? I kind of… like thith? I mean… well I could lithen to you and keep your mind off thingth and teach you thome hacking thkillth ‘cause your’th are thit, and you could even thow me thome of your thtupid thick beatth. If you want to you know…”

“Yeah Sollux, I would. Thank you that’s really… thoughtful?”  
“I know.”

Dave scoffs, what an ass.

“But don’t get the wrong idea okay? I’m not your moirail Dave.”  
“Yeah okay I get it, that’s a troll thing, right?”  
“Well yeah but no, what I meant wath… don’t friendzone me.”  
“Don't friendzone you? Why does that matter?”  
“Becauthe… I’d like to… you know why, thut up athhole. I know you need a friend right now but, I don’t know maybe later we could hang out thort of romantically? Jutht to try it I gueth becauthe I’m conthidering… liking… ugh I’m thorry I know thith ith a weird time but-” 

Dave sits up to look the yellow blood in the eyes...  
As in the eyes as he can while they're both wearing glasses.

“Hold on hold on… Sollux do you mean a date?”  
“Maybe.”

Dave stares at the floor for a moment before laying his head on Sollux’s shoulder again. 

“I had no idea I was so irresistible.”  
“Didn't I tell you to thut up?”

Dave laughs awkwardly.

“Sorry. Seriously though, I really had no idea that you might want more than our cool guy asshole jams relationship. I also thought you've been hate flirting with Eridan?”

“Yeah, I don't know.”

“Okay so I have spent far too long biding my time so I can pine after John. But I still feel something when I think about him even though after telling him how I felt there was nothing there. I don't know how to feel better and I want it to go away. I feel stupid. But, look my point is… I don't want to date anyone right now.”

Sollux sighs and stands up.  
“That'th okay.”  
Sollux sits back at his computer and looks back at Dave.

“Hey sollux?”  
“Hm?”  
“That doesn't necessarily mean I won't... want to date ever again…”

The troll smirks and turns to face his computer. 

“Pull up a chair, that wath enough of a feelth jam let’th do thome hanging out.”

Dave sits next to Sollux and pulls their chairs together. He starts typing and Dave wonders what he's doing. Maybe he wants to play a video game? Maybe show off some coding? The blonde waits to see and leans his shoulder into the trolls. He leans back and Dave relaxes. Life kind of sucks but the cool kid thinks… it might just be okay.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

(A/N:  
Tauran: Aaahhhh hey readers. This is actually truly…. The last chapter. Thank you for going on this adventure with us. I know it sounds mushy but the likes and reviews mean a lot. This is the longest story we have written so far and finished. So it feels like a big deal to me. And the support that came so quickly at the early chapters was kind of overwhelming and wonderful. So what I'm trying to say is, thank you and I am so happy that we've made something that make other people happy. Enjoy ^-^   
Tauran: And of course, see ya in the next fic.  
Caliah: Thanks everybody for putting up with us for this long! If you’re interested in a one-shot smut fic that branches off of this, tell us in a review! And until we start posting chapters of our next big story, feel free to send us fic requests. I’ll write drabbles and one-shots for y’all<3

 

OoOoOoO

Things were finally how they were suppose to be. Everyone was done chasing after you because of Rose's stupid game, you were hanging out with your friends more often, and your flush crush was now your matesprit. For the first time in ages, everyone seemed happy. Well, almost everyone. 

Deciding that everyone needed more bonding time, Kanaya had dictated that every Friday afternoon there would be a gathering for a group activity. Tonight was movie night, and although the movie was absolute shit (thanks to your cinematically stupid matesprit) you were finding other ways to keep yourself occupied. You and John were situated in the corner of one of the rooms sofas, the Heir on your lap with your arms wrapped around his waist. You were trying to keep yourself entertained by kissing Johns neck, but apparently he wasn't as amused as you were and kept jabbing your ribs and shushing you every time you grumbled about it. 

Besides that the movie was peaceful. Nepeta was braiding Equius’s hair, while sparing glances at the television. Feferi and Aradia were laying next to each other on the floor giggling quietly, while Sollux used his psiionics to feed himself popcorn, his arm around Dave’s shoulders. You'll have to grill the bastard about that later. 

Everyone was there, except Rose. Nobody had really seen her since her breakup with Kanaya. You had heard from Dave, who had heard from Roxy that she was holed up in her room and hadn't been eating much. You noticed Kanaya kept glancing at the door, and you knew she was hoping Rose would turn up and join everyone. 

Forgiving the Seer wasn't really all that hard. Sure she'd put you in a REALLY uncomfortable position, but in the end it was thanks to her that you were forced to work things out and be with John. 

OoOoOoOoO

Rose sat alone, she stared numbly at a book in her hands. She had forgotten what the title was, or what it was about. She had been holding it, not even reading it, for so long now, but it didn’t matter. She felt like an idiot, because Kanaya was right. The Seer had been acting like a fool. Thinking she had been acting elusive and cunning and funny. That she would be patted on the back for thinking of something to cure their boredom. Apparently she had gone about it all wrong, despite fixing John and Karkat’s relationship. Or at least causing them to face each other and make a relationship happen. Why wasn’t everyone on her side? Why wasn’t Kanaya? Oh… right, because it ended up causing drama and hurt Dave's feelings...

She’d been thinking hard, and even though it would wound her pride, would it really be so bad to apologize? Especially to Kanaya. She at least owed that to her. And maybe if Kanaya forgave her, she’d give her a second chance.

OoOoOoOoO

“Has the movie started yet?” 

You heard Roses hushed voice from behind you, in the doorway. You peaked your head from around John’s shoulder. It looks like Rose has joined the party. While your attention was focused on the intruder, Kanaya had shifted towards the door, and slowly stood to walk over to the blonde human.

“Yes. We are halfway through.”

The girl replied with a quiet oh and looked at the ground. She looked so awkward you couldn't help but feel bad for her. Kanaya looked torn between trying to say something or walking back to her abandoned seat, her eyes glancing between Rose and her chair. 

“Kanaya…”

Despite the movie’s loud volume, you listened in on the conversation happening in the back of the room. You were sure everyone else was too, except for John, he was to intent on stubbornly watching the movie. 

“There’s probably fifty different things I want to tell you, but can I start with saying sorry?”

Nepeta blatantly stared at them now, her shipping sense probably going haywire. 

“I do not think now is the tim-”  
“Kan,” Rose pleaded. “I know I messed up, but we have to talk.”  
“You made your choice, and I made mine. What is there to talk about?”

There’s an icy edge creeping into Kanaya’s voice, and you can’t help but think that their break up really hurt her. Even Feferi and Aradia were eavesdropping now, and you had subtly turned down the television’s volume. John hadn’t seemed to notice yet, but he shushes you loudly. 

“What the fuck I wasn’t-”  
“Shhhh!!”  
You groan and look back to the unfolding scene.

Rose is just staring at Kanaya, trying to convey something you can’t read into. It seems to work.

“Very well,” Kanaya sighs. 

The jade blood turns on her heel and leaves the room, Rose trailing after her. As soon as the door clicks shut the rest of the rooms inhabitants go into an uproar.

“Do you think..?”  
“Kanaya shouldn’t forgive her for what what she did.”  
“This will be interesting to watch play out.”  
“I still ship them.”

John looks up from the movie, a frown stretching across his face. You quickly press the pause button on the remote to appease your matesprit. 

“Did I just miss something Karkat?”  
“Oblivious idiot… Yeah something’s about to happen between Kanaya and Rose.”

John’s eyebrows furrow. 

“I wonder if they’ll be okay.”

You snort and shrug. It’s not really any of your business, but if Rose ever hurts Kanaya again you’ll have a word with her. And by a word you mean a battle to the death. 

 

OoOoOoOoO

Rose follows Kanaya quietly, trying to piece together what she was going to say. It seemed like she had a speech put together mere moments ago, but the fragments were slowly slipping away, until all she was left with was I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry. There had never been such a jarring silence between her and the troll. Normally when they were quiet in each other's company it was because they were both reading, or making clothing. Those were the comfortable silences Rose was use to. 

This was not.

Kanaya does not turn her head to see if Rose is keeping up with her. She does not want the girl to look at her and is afraid of what her face might betray. She had hurt her, and her apology makes it worse. Surely Rose knows that such meaningless words aren’t going to fix things? Then again, Kanaya misses her matesprit, and anything Rose asks of her she would surely do. 

The jade blood stops walking once they are out of earshot of the others. She turns slowly, peering down at a fidgeting Rose. The human’s rubbing her arm and looking everywhere except at Kanaya. 

“Well?”

Rose opens her mouth, and then shuts it. Her eyebrows are scrunched and she looks like she's rolling words around on her tongue, trying to find the right ones to use. 

It's odd to see the seer like this. She's always quick witted and sure of herself. Kanaya wonders if she'd been like this since their fight. 

“You know I care about you, right?” Rose starts off tentatively.   
“I should hope so,” the troll replies, hoping she sounds more aloof than sarcastic. 

“I’m sorry…. I’m sorry kanaya…. Uh….”

“Thank you for apologizing.” Kanaya turned to walk away but Rose cried out.  
“Wait!!! Uh….. I’m sorry…. that I snapped at you and was defensive about my actions. You were…. Right…” Rose bites her lip, “I was so caught up in what I’d done and how funny it was that I didn’t think about how far it’d go. I promise you I don’t care anymore, it was stupid of me to manipulate them like that… even if it was just to see if I could. It wasn’t okay and in my own defense to be right and absolved of guilt I hurt you and pushed you away. I was wrong and I’m sorry.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear.”

Rose looks up hopefully into the troll's eyes. 

“If you would like to watch the movie with the rest of us… you are welcome to now.”

“Yes. Please…. Thank you…. Um… Kanaya?”

“Rose?”

“May I… hold your hand?”

Kanaya nods and stretches out her hand to Rose as they walk back to the sitting room.

OoOoOoO

You hear footsteps approach, and looking over your shoulder you are surprised to see Kanaya holding Rose’s hand. It seems they have started to patch things up, and even though the drama was Rose's fault, John's your matesprit so you can’t be too mad at her. 

You turn your attention back to John. He’s staring intently at the movie, which had been unpaused and is almost over, and like usual when you watch movies at the same time, you're staring at him instead. The end credits roll and while everyone gets up and leaves, John keeps watching.

“C’mon sunshine let’s go, the fucking movie is over.”  
“Wait, there might be more!”  
You sigh and walk out the door. “I’ll be waiting in your respite block then.” You mumble to yourself grumpily. “And maybe then you’ll appreciate all the cute nicknames I thought of for you.”

John grunts and waves you away without tearing his eyes from the screen.

As you step into the hallway you are faced with a confusing but interesting sight. You see Dave against the wall, and you see your friend Sollux against Dave. After a minute of staring you realize that kissing is happening. What the fuck you should definitely leave but… what the fuck….. Awesome? You think? Yeah… you're pretty sure this is a positive turn of events. Now you definitely need to ask Sollux about it. You turn the other way and head to John’s human ‘room’.

You get into the room and clean a few things up off the floor. You sit on the edge of the bed and fidget with the bottom of your shirt. It’s not perfect… you bolt up and spray some scented disinfectant around the room. It’s not that you're trying to kill bacteria, but the spray smells nice and you want it to smell a little less like John's boxers. You dash around the room straightening things up and organizing the mess. You freeze when the door knob clicks and John walks in and flops onto his bed. 

“That movie was so good but there was noootthhiiinng after the end credits. No cool scene just… nothing.”

“Aww that’s so lame,” You mumble under your breath, “like the rest of the movie…”

“Yeah I know right…”

“Sooo….” You slide over to John and tumble onto the bed.   
“Pfff what the fuck Karkat.” John laughs as you climb on top of him. 

“I have a question.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Did you lock the door?”

“Uhhh,” John lifts his head onto your shoulder to look at the knob. “Yes. Why? Are we gonna do secret boyfriend things? Hahaha.”

“Yes.”

“Oh, what?”

“I love you dorklord.”

“I love you too fuckass.”

“No wait… I want to say this right, seriously John, I love you.”

“I know Karkat, I love you too.”

“Would you want to try something? With me?”  
You grab Johns waistband and pull him between your legs. He raises his eyebrow, and his breath quickens.

“What exactly…. Is it.... that you want to…. try?

“Just uh… some making out things…. With less of a uh… barrier?”

John looks away for a moment and then smirks at you. A very unJohn-like expression that fills you with excitement. He’s barely pulling his shirt up when you tear yours off and wait impatiently for him to be free of his. The instant his shirt hits the floor you smash your lips into his and wrap your arms around his warm body. His smooth fingertips travel down your back creating trails of goosebumps and you pull off his foggy, obstructive glasses, tossing them onto the nightstand with a clatter. He pulls at your jeans a bit and you smile into his lips. The kissing becomes a little sweeter as John runs a hand through your hair, but pops the top button of your jeans. He pulls back to look up at you, and you brush his messy hair out of his face. 

You're unsure how far this is going to go, but as he’s kissing you again, you're glad you're behind closed doors.


End file.
